Two Sharingans
by Blue Blood Angel
Summary: My name is Uchiha Nirika.....my dream is to restore my clan, and there is someone I have sworn to kill."
1. Mangekyo Glance

"Kakashi," said Tsunade, "as of right now, you have a new student, but keep her training separate from Naruto and Sakura's. She has a hard time socializing; she's kind of the loner type."

"I'll do my best, Milady." Kakashi responded.

Tsunade nodded to Shizune, who opened the door.

A girl of about seventeen stood there. She had long, killer raven-black hair hanging loose past her shoulders, obscuring half her face. She was pale and thin, though not lanky or stickly.

She wore a long-sleeved baggy black jacket and gloves like Kakashi's underneath it. And long black pants draped over a pair of buckled zori on her feet. Her fingernails and toenails were painted black.

She raised her head and the hair was brushed away. Kakashi caught his breath. She had Sharingan, no, _**Mangekyo **_Sharingan. They looked like a four-pointed shuriken. As soon as Kakashi saw them, they disappeared.

"You are assigned to this Jonin, Nirika," said Tsunade, "this is Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded in Nirika's direction. Nirika lowered her gaze to her feet.

"Alright, Nirika, you may go. Kakashi will meet you on the Lotus Bridge." Said the Fifth Hokage, nodding.

Nirika dipped her head at Tsunade, and then backed out into the hallway. She glanced at Kakashi one more time, and then quietly shut the door.

The second the door clicked, Kakashi whirled around to face Tsunade. "You failed to kindly mention the fact that she—"

"Yes, I know she's an Uchiha," Tsunade interrupted, "you are one of the village's most ELITE shinobi. That is why she is assigned to you. Her mother and adoptive sister are dead, so she lives with her adoptive father, Fuma Yonai. You were among the few lucky Jonin that received a genjutsu lesson from him"

"Actually, I was a Chunin." Kakashi stated.

Kakashi tentatively approached the bridge. Nirika was resting up against the railing. When he set a foot on the bridge, she jerked up from her posture. There was a terrified look in her eyes that she masked quickly. "Good morning, sensei." She said quietly.

Kakashi briefly explained how he liked to do his introductions. "Would you like to start?" he asked. "Could you?" she asked.

"Umm, okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. Dreams? Hmm, never really thought about that. But anyway, I have LOTS of hobbies."

A faint smile came to her lips, but it was short-lived. "My name is Uchiha Nirika," she said in an almost inaudible voice, "things I like are dogs, plants, and the color black. Things I hate are bugs, and the color yellow. My only dream is to restore my clan; and there is someone I have sworn to kill."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Those last two things you said were pretty much the same words spoken by the Uchiha boy I used to have on this squad a few years ago."

Nirika jerked her head up, "Where is he? Is he here? Still in the village?" she asked excitedly.

Kakashi sadly shook his head, "No. Sadly, he was tempted by Orochimaru's offer of power and has given in and left us.

Nirika looked down, "Oh," was all she said.

Kakashi smiled, "Let's just forget about that for right now. Have you graduated yet?"

Nirika looked up, "I graduated from the Hidden Cloud Village's academy several years ago. I talked to your Hokage and she said I could get a Leaf headband at the graduation ceremony tonight." she said.

"Okay," said Kakashi "is your dad going to take you out for dinner afterwards?"

Nirika quickly shook her head. Kakashi smiled, "well, I'm taking your new teammates, Naruto and Sakura, out for ramen afterwards. Would you like to come?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Kakashi stood up, "Okay, we'll come see you get your headband, the hit the ramen shop. Cool?"

Nirika was silent.


	2. Akward Silence

Later that night at the ramen shop, Nirika didn't utter a single word. She had sat by Kakashi, who sat by Naruto, who sat next to Sakura. Nirika had quietly asked Kakashi if she could sit next to him, and not Sakura. When he said sure, she almost looked relieved.

After Naruto and Sakura had left for home, Kakashi offered to walk Nirika home. When she just fiddled with her headband tied to the front of her jacket, Kakashi thought of a different tactic, "How about I teach you some jutsu?" he asked.

Her eyes brightened and she nodded.


	3. 1,000 Birds

At the training ground, Kakashi asked Nirika if she had used any fire style jutsu. When she answered yes, Kakashi explained to her that she had the gift of a finely developing chakra network.

"Now," said Kakashi, "what I am about to teach you is a jutsu that requires a LOT of practice, patience, dedication, a considerable amount of chakra, and," he paused, "you will also need the Sharingan."

Nirika squinted at him, "But then how are you able to do this?" she asked, "You are from the Hatake clan, not the Uchiha!"

Kakashi smiled and lifted his headband. As he opened his left eye, Nirika sank to her knees, "Are you…" she stopped. Kakashi kneeled down in front of her. Gently grasping her forearms, he lifted her to her feet. "No, Nirika; I'm not. But I can use the Sharingan, and I will help you,"

As the days passed, Nirika's progress with Chidori was better than Kakashi could have hoped for. But, there were a few things about Nirika that troubled him. One, she never spoke of her adoptive father; two, she always insisted on staying out as late as Kakashi would allow; three, she never, _**ever**_ took her jacket off. Also, whenever he asked her about her Mangekyo Sharingan, she always quickly found something else to talk about.


	4. Mutilated Butterfly

A few weeks later after a hard day of taijutsu training, Nirika went home without a word to Kakashi.

Later that night, Kakashi decided to take the shortcut to his apartment by cutting through the Academy courtyard.

As he turned around the corner, He saw Nirika sitting on the stone bench there. She was hunched over, hugging her knees, and sniffling. Her eyes were red.

When she saw Kakashi, she started to get up, but he held up one hand, "Don't."

He sat down on the bench beside her, "What's wrong?" he asked gently, "and please don't say nothing."

Nirika wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Do you know why I wanted to become a shinobi?" she asked. Then, without giving him a chance to answer, she continued, "It's because every night when I go home, my father is always drunk. And when he's in that state he believes he can do whatever he wants, even," she paused, "even if it means hurting someone in his own family. He killed my Uchiha mother by severely beating and raping her to death. The he took advantage of my best friend; my twelve year old sister. So to spare her suffering, I- I killed her."

At this point, Nirika lowered her head into her hands. Kakashi put his right arm around her; allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

After a few deep breaths she continued, "So after I-I killed Seshia, I was the only one left for him to take advantage of. Every night, I am beaten and raped, sometimes raped twice. I'm lucky if it happens ten times a week."

Rage was boiling inside Kakashi.

"I didn't go to the anbu. I decided to become a kunoichi and deal with him myself."

Nirika straightened and removed her jacket and gloves. Kakashi's breath caught at the sight underneath.

Bruises, scabs, scars, everywhere. There were scars from where nails had been dug into her skin, but the majority of them looked like kunai wounds.

There were straight, razor-thin scars, and scars that were shapes. Stars, moons, hearts, clouds, the Leaf symbol. Circles, squares, triangles, and other line shapes added to the deformation of her arms.

Kakashi trailed his fingers lightly over the scars, "Why?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Because," she said sadly, "I can't bear to have anyone else other than me ravaging my own body. I need to be a ninja. I need to. It's my only hope."

Kakashi now understood. And the truth pained him horribly. "You want to stop the rape…he's the one you want to kill." He said quietly.

Nirika nodded, and then burst into a torrent of tears and sobs.

Kakashi immediately wrapped his arms around her marred body, pulling her in, and rocking her gently back and forth. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here, it's all right," he whispered soothingly.

As he held her, he struggled to hold back the tears in his own eyes. He was shocked; he hadn't had the urge to cry ever since the day his dad killed himself. His heart ached for this poor girl who had it worse than he ever had. He was full of anger at her father, scraping away at her heart and dignity, nearly killing her until there was barely anything left to see.

Placing her jacket on top of her, he gently lifted her into his arms. She was quiet now, perhaps asleep. Her face looked peaceful; it never had before.

After taking the shortcut to his apartment, he opened the door and placed her on his bed.

After unbuckling her zori, he lifted her up with his right arm and drew back his bedcovers. He gently laid her back down, her head on his pillow, and pulled the covers over her.

After gazing at her peaceful face once more, he pulled his chair up beside the bed, sat on it, and fell asleep.


End file.
